Ring and Run
by ChocolateBar2013
Summary: I teach the turtles the aforementioned game as a boredom buster despite having never played it myself, not knowing that we would have more fun than I imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas everyone! I know you were probably expecting me to write a Christmas special since one hasn't aired yet, but since I can't think of anything, this'll have to do for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The turtles were in the lair wondering what to do. They _would _go on patrol, but crime had for once taken a vacation. The quadruplets were bored out of their minds.

"Man, there's nothing to do." Raphael complained, craving some action.

"Even my _projects_ are getting boring! And _that's_ saying something." Donatello added.

"I'm gonna call Camryn to see what she wants to do." Michelangelo offered, pulling out his T-Phone and dialing my number.

**MEANWHILE**

I was hanging around the house, when my T-Phone rang. I got up to see who it was, only to discover it was my best friend.

"Hey, best bro!" I responded.

"_Hey best sis. Can you come by? We're bored out of our minds!"_

"Aren't you guys usually busting some heads around this time?"

"_Yeah, but there haven't been any to bust lately. It's almost as if they fear the awesome power of my hot nun chuck fury!"_

I giggled.

"Don't get your hopes up, dude."

"_So are you coming?"_

"Yeah, I'll be over there in a sec. Bye, dude."

"_Bye, dudette."_

I hung up, grabbed my navy blue and white double pocket purse, and headed to the turtles alleyway.

**Meanwhile, with the heroes in a half shell...**

Mikey hung up.

"She said she's coming!"

"Well, I just hope she has a lead on the Kraang because we haven't gone topside in _days!"_

I entered the lair.

"Hey, dudes."

"CAMRYN! YOU CAME!"

Mikey ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Nice purse, dudette."

"Thanks, Mikey." I responded. "I got it for Christmas. It doesn't have as many pockets as my old one, but it definitely makes up for the 3rd pocket space wise. Check it out."

I opened the biggest pocket of my purse and showed Mikey the leopard print interior. He noticed the smaller pockets inside.

"I thought you said there were only 2 pockets"

I giggled. "Well, on the outside."

Mikey noticed the chain attached to the zipper on the smaller exterior pocket. He also noticed that it's detachable.

"Cool." He said as he felt the chain in his 3 fingers.

"I have a game for you guys, but I might have to pull some strings to get Leo to play."

"Maybe not, dudette, we'll do _anything_ at this point."

"Go get your bros and tell them to meet me in the kitchen."

"On it, dudette."

5 minutes later, Raphael, Leonardo and Donatello were sitting at the table wondering what I had planned.

"I've got a _really _good idea."

"What's your idea, Camryn?"

"Well, Leo, I've been wanting to teach you guys this surface game for quite some time now."

"What's it called?" Raph asked.

"RING AND RUN!" Mikey and I answered simultaneously. Then we started giggling.

Leo sighed. "Real mature guys."

"What's ring and run?" Donnie asked.

"Camryn explained it to me. She said it's this game where you ring someone's doorbell, and then you run away before they answer it!"

"And I thought you were supposed to be the brains of the team."

Donnie slapped Raph the same way he slapped Mikey in Parasitica as punishment for his remark.

"You guys can put some disguises on and I can show you what I mean on the surface, if you want."

Since the turtles literally had _nothing_ better to do, they went into their respective rooms to grab their jackets while I put my shoes, jacket, and hat back on and pick up my purse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I played Asteroid Field on my T-Phone while I waited for the guys to put their outfits together. I got to Level 19 when Donnie tapped me on the shoulder.

"We're ready now, Camryn."

Mikey noticed what level I was on.

"How did she pass Level 12?!"

"It took me a few tries, but I figured it out in the end."

"Let's Go, Camryn!" Mikey said.

I giggled. "Okay, Mikester, we'll go."

We went up to the surface, but since it was daylight, the boys followed on the rooftops. We approached a house. I checked the coast, and signaled for the turtles to come down. I checked out their outfits.

Donnie was wearing a black Periodic Table of the Elements t-shirt and a pair of jeans under some boots. He was wearing a black Eco Unlimited sweater over it, a purple scarf, toque, and mitts.

Raph was wearing a red T-shirt that said 'Gotta problem with me? DEAL WITH IT.' Over it, we wore a red pea coat with a matching scarf, toque and mitts. He was also wearing black boots and jeans that were ripped at the knees.

Leo was wearing a blue Space Heroes T-Shirt with Captain Ryan's Spaceship on it. He wore a blue parka with a furry hood, a blue toque, matching hats and mitts, black boots and a blue scarf. His jeans were pressed and clean.

Mikey was wearing an orange T-shirt that said 'EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING!' He was wearing wrinkled jeans, an orange parka with a furry hood, matching scarf, toque, and mitts. He also wore brown boots.

Me, I was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a Terry Fox T-shirt over it. I also wore some jeans. I wore my boots, my own black parka with a furry hood, and my full fingered gloves over my fingerless ones, and my Angry Birds toque. My middle back length brown hair was in 2 ponytails.

I looked at the house, my brown eyes sparkling with a mix of excitement and concern. I knew this would be a new experience for the guys and me, but I feared us getting caught. I would not only get in trouble, but the guys would get discovered. I shuddered at the second thought, not doing me any good considering we're in winter. Leo saw that I was worried and jumped down. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Camryn, we can go home if you don't want to do this."

"It's not that, Leo; I just don't want any of us to get caught for this. _Especially not you_ guys."

Mikey also came down.

"Don't worry, Camryn. We're the _kings_ of stealth."

"Thanks, Mikey. Watch and learn."

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Then, I ran to go hide where Mikey was. Suddenly, the homeowner came to the door. It was an old lady, which made me feel bad.

"Kids these days."

She muttered to herself as she went back into her house. My T-Phone rang once she was out of earshot.

"Hey."

"_It's Leo, did you do it?"_

"Yeah."

"_Good thing you didn't get caught."_

"You can say that again. But dude, It wasn't a close call or anything."

"_Still, Camryn, you should be more careful."_

Leo sighed.

"_You guys can keep playing this game if you want, but I'm going back to the lair."_

"Suit yourself. Later."

"_Bye."_

I hung up.

"Who was it?"

"It was Leo. He said we can still play if we want, but he's calling quits."

"Donnie is too. He texted me while you were talking to Leo."

"Well, I guess it's just the 3 of us."

Raph came over to where we were.

"Come on guys, let's go!"

We nodded, and I lead the way to the next house.

**Reviews encouraged!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I checked the coast and gave the all clear. The guys jumped down and when they reached the bottom, I started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Raph asked.

"You guys _do_ know you're wearing disguises, right?"

"Yeah, but Master Splinter's always telling us: 'Keep to the shadows! Stay on high alert!' That's why we've been keeping to the roofs."

Raph laughed after Mikey's impersonation of their Sensei and even I had to admit that was pretty funny.

"You guys ready?"

Both turtles nodded.

"Alright. Best bro, ya wanna come with me?"

"Of course, dudette!" Mikey said walking over to me.

"Raph, ya mind playing by yourself?"

"Nope!"

"Then in that case, follow me!"

I walked over to a street. Mikey and I took our pick, as well as Raph.

Mikey and I hid behind some trash cans, while Raph hid beside the porch of the house he picked.

"Mikey, do you still remember how the game works?"

"Uh...kinda?"

"You totally forgot, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"You're gonna walk up to the door, alright? And when you get there, you're gonna ring the doorbell, but then you're gonna run away before the homeowner answers it. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Then in that case, go get 'im, Tiger."

Mikey walked up to the door, rang the doorbell, and ran away, but almost fell down the stairs to the veranda.

" . AWESOME!"

"Not so loud, brother!"

Just then, my T-Phone rang.

"Hey."

"_Camryn?"_

"Yeah, What's up?"

"_What do you do if you get caught?"_

"Oh, that's easy. Just make up a name for yourself. Why, get caught?"

"_Nah, I was asking just in case."_

"Oh, good, cause that's the _last_ thing we want."

"_I gotta go. People are looking at me weird."_

"Alright. Later."

"_Later, Camryn."_


End file.
